Baby Just Say Yes
by leoluvr6628
Summary: It's a love story, baby just say yes.  Austin's got a plan, but Ally's got stage fright.  How will things work out?
1. Pleading & Plans

**HEY! I'm writing this Austin and Ally fic. It may or may not qualify as a song-fic, but I'm not sure. They are all (Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez) somewhere in the range of 20 years old. This chapter takes place around Austin's 21 birthday. Austin and Ally are dating in my imaginary dream world, so don't question what happens here. If you don't approve, get over it and keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song I'm using. If I owned either, I'd have something to do besides this.**

_**Chapter 1: Pleading & Plans**_

**Ally POV**

"Come on, Ally, please?"

"No, Austin! There is no way I'm doing it," I said.

"I think you should do it," Trish offered.

"I think you should do it, too," Dez said cheerily as he walked in to the store. "What are we talking about?"

Austin rolled his eyes and whacked Dez upside the head. His red hair flew around his face as he stumbled forward and dropped the ham he was holding.

"Dez," I snapped, already in a bad mood, "There's no eating in the store."

Completely disregarding the rules, Austin said, "We're trying to get Ally to perform in the mall talent show." He turned back to me. "You're never going to get over your stage fright if you don't try."

"Austin, there is no way. I'm not doing it." I turned away from him and started counting the money in the cash register.

Not giving up, he just moved in front of me again. "Please." He shifted his features from pleading and slightly annoyed to puppy dog. "Fo my birfday?"

I looked up from the wad of money in my hands and, unfortunately, right into his eyes. His big brown eyes were my weakness. I groaned, but smiled because I couldn't bear to see him look so sad. "Fine," I said. I kissed the tip of his nose, which made him grin like a madman. "But only 'cause it's your birthday." He tilted his chin up and kissed me on the lips. I grinned involuntarily, but my happiness was short lived. I sighed, "What am I going to sing? It's in three days. I don't have time to write a new song, and I can't sing any of yours because they're for your voice."

"What about that Taylor Swift song you like, Love Story?" Trish suggested.

"Trish, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "I already know all the words."

"Thanks for finally realizing it. Now I'm off to my new job at the ice cream shop." She got up and left.

**Austin POV**

"Ice cream shop?" I asked the Ally and Dez. "Wasn't she working at the video game store an hour ago?"

They just shrugged. You never know with Trish.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs and I'll help you practice," I dragged Ally out from behind the counter and towards the stairs.

"Austin, wait," She laughed. She tried to plant her feet on the ground, but she kept sliding. "I have to run the store."

I stopped for a moment and looked around. My eyes rested on Dez for a minute, but I decided against it. I continued looking and saw Nelson. The twelve year old was small for his age, but he was pretty cool. "Hey, Nelson!" I called. "Wanna run the store?"

"Cool!" he shouted. He ran behind the counter and stood on his tip toes so he could see over it.

"Keep an eye on Dez," I said before picking Ally up and carrying her up the stairs.

When we entered our hang out room (still as cool as it was when we were 15) we heard a crash from downstairs and a simultaneous "Aw nards."

Ally winced. I smiled comfortingly and shut the door behind her. I plunked her down in a chair and found the song on our karaoke machine. I handed her the mic and said "Sing."

And sing she did. She has such a beautiful voice. It's a shame that she never used it because of her stage fright. She looked like she was having fun singing for me. Which was good.

My plan had worked out well so far. Ally had agreed to sing in the talent show and Trish had suggested Love Story, just like I had asked her to. As long as Ally didn't chicken out (and I didn't either, for that matter) everything would go as planned. I really hoped everything would go as planned.

**Hope you liked it. Bet you're wondering what Austin's planning. You might be able to guess. I wouldn't doubt that you can. Please review!**


	2. Lovers & Lines

**Hey Yall! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Here's a new chapter just for you.**

**_Lovers & Lines_**

**Austin POV**

"No way! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you can't keep a secret," I replied. I craned my neck to look around Dez.

"But how could you not tell me that…"

"Shh! She's coming!" I snapped. Trish came over and quickly took Dez away. We didn't want him ruining the surprise.

"Austin, I feel stupid," Ally shouted from inside her dressing room.

"Aw come on, Alls, I'm sure you look fine," I called back.

She sighed and slowly stepped out from behind the door.

"Whoa," was all I could say when I saw her. She looked amazing. Her curly brown hair had been swept up onto her head. She wore a simple, cream colored, floor length dress that complimented her natural Miami tan.

She blushed modestly under my unwavering gaze and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Trish reappeared and slapped me to snap me out of it.

"You look fantastic," she told Ally. She pushed a microphone into Ally's hands and shoved her towards the curtain. "You're on in two minutes." Trish turned away to fiddle with a control panel and I stepped forward to talk to my girlfriend.

"I'm not sure about this, Austin," she whimpered. She buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"You can do this, Ally" I said. I rubbed her back comfortingly and she pulled her face out of my shirt. "You have a beautiful voice. Now go." I turned her away from me and Trish gestured for her to go out. She looked back one last time, then stepped out in front of the crowd.

**Ally POV**

As I stepped out onto the stage, the crowd fell silent in anticipation. I was really glad my hair was done up because I couldn't chew on it. I reached down instead of up and twisted my dress around my finger. By the time the music started, I had it wrapped in a tight coil that was about three inches long. Just before I started to sing, I glanced over at Austin. He smiled encouragingly and I felt as if all the steam was let out of me. I relaxed and let my dress fall back into place as I sang:

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<br>__I'm standing there  
>On a balcony in summer air<em>

**Austin POV**

Ally was doing great. The crowd loved her. They all watched with rapt attention as she sang her heart out. She relaxed more and more with each line.

"You ready for this?" Trish asked.

I reached into my pocket to make sure it was there. "Yeah," I said when my fingers wrapped around it. Trish switched on a second microphone and I took it with my free hand.

Trish gave me a hug. "Good luck, Austin."

I smiled weakly and stepped up to the curtain. Every single one of my nerves was on end. I listened to Ally singing. It was almost time.

**Ally POV**

I was actually having fun. When I had started singing, it was like I had never had stage fright. I smiled brightly at the audience and they smiled back. I noticed Dez and Nelson in the back of the crowd. They had their hands in the air and were swaying in time to the music. I laughed and sang my favorite part of the song.

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

**Austin POV**

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>

I knew those were the words. I sang along in my head as I crept up behind her. Luckily, the audience was so into Ally that they didn't even notice. As she sang the next lines of the song, I did exactly what they said.

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said<em>

This was where I cut in.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<em>

She spun around and saw me where I knelt holding a ring out to her. I just smiled and kept singing.

_I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story baby just say…<em>

Trish cut off the music just like I had asked her to. Her new job at the music store was really coming in handy. I waited, hoping that Ally would say what I needed her to say.

She looked down at me. The crowd held its breath. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she said, "Yes."

The crowd cheered. Tears of joy rolled sown Ally's cheeks as I slipped the ring on her finger.

I stood and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hugged me back and raised herself up on her toes to kiss me. "Happy birthday, Austin," she said.

"Thanks, Ally."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for all the point of view changes but I thought it told the story well. I don't know if I'm going to write anything else on this but I might do an epilougue if you want. Please review to tell me if you want me to. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Rings & Reciting

**Hello all my wonderful fans! By popular demand, I have come back with another chapter. I wasn't going to but my cousin requested it via text so here it is. This one is for you, Iz!**

**Ally POV**

I nervously twisted my diamond engagment ring around my finger as Trish put the final touches on my makeup.

"Hold still, Ally," she scolded. She pressed her palm against my forehead to stop my shaking.

"Why are you even nervous?" Dez asked. He had a donut in one hand and his mouth was covered in chocolate frosting.

"Dez," I snapped, "there's no eating in the church!"

"Sorry," he mumbled as he wiped his face with the tissue Trish threw at his head.

"Done!" Trish declared. "Your makeup is officially perfect."

"Just in time, too," my dad said as he walked in through the door (as opposed to the wall, but that would have been cool). "It's time."

I stood on legs that felt like they were made of one of Dez's various jellies or jams. My dad looped his arm through mine and I leaned on him to steady myself. He led me out into the hall. I waited impatiently as the music started and Dez and Trish walked down the aisle ahead of us.

"You ready, honey?" my dad asked.

I nodded nervously and squeezed his hand.

The music switched to the bridal march and I took my first step into the main part of the church.

And there he was. My soon-to-be husband stood with his ultra-ginger best man at his side. Austin's eyes widened when he saw me and he smiled so big that it seemed as if his face would split in half.

That was when the nervousness disappeared. Seeing his dazzling smile directed at me. Seeing the full volume of how much he loved me in his deep brown eyes, I was sure I was doing the right thing.

My dad and Austin shook hands. I kissed my dad on the cheek before I released him and took Austin's outstretched hand.

I was aware of the fact that the ceremony had started, but I lost myself in Austin's eyes and didn't pay attention. Not until I heard the minister say, "Austin and Ally have written their own vows," did I even listen to what was being said.

"Ally," Austin began, "I should have known from the moment we met that we would be standing here together one day. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were going to be important to me. I just didn't know how special you really were. When I thought that you had a crush on me, I was so shocked that I didn't react the way I should have. I went to all extremes to make sure it wasn't true. But when I was singing "Not a Love Song," I knew I had made a mistake. Allison Dawson, I will always love you no matter what. There is nothing anyone could do to take you away from me. I promise to cherish you and be there for you despite whatever craziness happens in our lives. You mean the world to me."

I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks before I started into my own vows. I was sure that after what Austin had just said, my painstakingly written speech would be pale in comparison.

"Austin Moon, I'm sorry to say that when I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying person I had ever met." This earned laughs from everyone gathered there. "But when you told every viewer of the Helen Show that I was the actual writer of your song, it made me like you a little bit more. Everything you did make me like you a little bit more. You sang that stupid butterfly song when I couldn't. You played my song on the radio. You gave up a chance to sing for a club owner so you could dance with me when Dallas broke my heart. You even got me to sing in front of an audience, and it turns out that it was worth the stage fright. I will always love you Austin. No matter how famous you get, no matter how many records you make or awards you win, I will always be there right by your side. It doesn't matter. I will support your career and anything else you do. You will be the most cherished thing in my life, for better or for worse."

I looked up and saw a tear streak down Austin's cheek as he grinned a watery grin at me.

"Well," the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Austin didn't have to be told twice. He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. All of our friends and family members cheered and applauded as the minister said, "May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Austin POV<strong>

I couldn't stop smiling the whole night. After the wedding, a limo took us to the reception. There was toasting. There was cake. Ally had even convinced the caterer to serve pancakes just for me. Everyone particularly enjoyed the chocolate fountain. Ally and I even managed to sneak in a few kisses when we thought no one was looking. I guess Trish had the same idea, because I caught her kissing Dez on the dance floor.

Later that night, as Ally and I sat in the airport waiting to leave on our honeymoon, she tucked her feet up under her and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"Mm-hm," she sighed.

"Just a few more minutes, you can sleep on the plane," I assured her.

She turned her head and looked directly up into my eyes. "I love you, Austin," she said.

"I love you, too, Ally," I whispered. I gave her a soft kiss. "For better or for worse."

**And that is the end of that chapter! Please tell me if you like it. I do actually like how it turned out. I'm probably going to do an epilogue, and then that will be it. I said that last time though, so you never know. **


	4. Families & Finishes: Epilogue

**Well, here's the last chapter. It's the epilogue so it takes place a few years after the wedding. Please enjoy!**

_**Families & Finishes**_

**Austin POV**

"Ally, come on! We're gonna be late!" I shouted up the stairs. I waited impatiently with my keys in one hand and my other hand trying to loosen the stupid bow tie I was being forced to wear.

"Sorry, just a sec!" she called back. I heard a door close and high heels click down the hardwood floor in the hall. Then, my beautiful wife appeared at the top of the staircase. She gripped the railing with one hand and used the other to hold our one year-old daughter, Isabel, on her hip. "Do I look okay? I don't want to embarrass Trish."

"You look perfect," I assured her. "Besides, you're the only bridesmaid, so they won't have anything to compare you against."

She grinned and punched me, which caused Isabel to laugh.

"Oh, do you think that's funny?" I teased as I rubbed my arm where Ally had punched. "Well, how funny is this?' I growled in my best monster voice as I snatched the kid away from Ally and started to tickle her.

When we finally calmed down, Isabel's silky brown hair had fallen out of the braid I was sure it had taken Ally about 15 minutes to do. Our little girl was just jam-packed full of energy. Ally sighed as she took her away again. "I'll have to fix it in the car," she groaned.

"Sorry," I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let's go. It's Dez and Trish's wedding. We can't be late."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, as I drove home with a sleeping daughter in the back and a sleeping wife next to me, a song came on the radio. I was mentally criticizing the high voiced teenager, when I realized it was me. I listened attentively as "Double Take" played through the speakers. It seemed so long ago that I had stolen Ally's song and made my first video.

"You've come a long way since then, haven't you?" a voice beside me said.

I looked to my right to find that Ally wasn't asleep, but gazing at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Guess your dream came true, huh?"

"I guess. But that wasn't my big dream." I took her hand in mine and ran my finger over the diamond ring.

"Really? Did that dream come true, too?" she asked inquisitively.

I pulled up in front of our house and paused for a moment. Then, I leaned over a kissed her. I hoped she got what I was trying to tell her.

When we broke apart, I grinned at her and said aloud, "It sure did."

**Well, there's the end. No more to come. I'm kind of sad because you guys liked it so much, but I'm satisfied. I really hope you approve of my ending**. **Please review!**


End file.
